The Blonde of My Dreams
by jenniferworld
Summary: Taylor has just moved in to town and is excited for a new school. She expected new friends and new places but what she didn't expect was the dark adventures she would encounter. Joey/OC
1. A Fresh Start

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the story. This includes Taylor and the main plotline. These belong to a user on quizilla. If you recognize this as your story please message me. **

It was that time again. The time when my brother made us move. This time though he swore it was for good. All of our things were already in Domino City Japan so the only thing left to leave was us. I was going to miss Texas. The weather was warm all year round and everything was perfect. Though leaving here wasn't nearly as hard as leaving Daytona Beach, Florida. That's where I was born and grew up until I was about 12. My parents died in a car crash the morning my brother was supposed to fly into town. I was also involved but I wasn't severely injured thanks to the back seat. Ever since that day it's just been me and Kyle.

We traveled everywhere throughout the past few years. Kyle was an architect and went wherever there was an interesting house that needed to be built. I didn't mind traveling up until recently. I was tired of making new friends then leaving. I was 15 now and it was time for me to actually make longtime friends. Kyle understood this so he decided this move would be our last.

After the plane finally landed and we found all of our things we started unpacking and putting our things in place. This took up my entire Friday night. We finally finished the next day at around noon, so I decided to go take a look around at the new city I was in.

I walked around and wondered what there was to do for fun. I noticed a movie theatre on the way to the house and Kyle said something about a beach not too far from Domino, but I wasn't sure if there was anything elsr. I walked until I found Domino High. It was pretty big and the architecture was fascinating. Though it wasn't enough to prepare me for being the new kid all over again.

I walked a little further and found a game shop. I wasn't really sure what it was all about so I went in. As soon as I stepped foot inside I noticed the whole shop was covered in Duel Monster stuff. I already liked it. I wasn't very good at Duel Monsters due to the fact I had no one to play with, but I was still interested none the less.

"Hello Can I help you?" Said the older man at the counter.

"Uh no thank you, just looking."

Suddenly the door opened to reveal five kids about the same age as me. There was a shorter guy with spiky multicolored hair, a tall blonde guy, another tall guy with brown hair, a girl about the same height as me with brown hair and another guy also about the same height as me with white hair.

"Hey Gramps!"

"Good afternoon Yugi. I was just about to call you."

They finally noticed I was standing there after a minute of talking.

"Oh I'm sorry who are you?" the boy named Yugi asked.

"I'm Taylor Black, I just moved in a few blocks away."

"Oh hey Taylor I'm Yugi, and this is Joey, Tristen, Tea, and Bakura," He said pointing to each of them.

"Nice to meet you all."

"Do you play Duel Monsters?"

"No not really. I've always wanted to but I just never did."

"Oh okay, well maybe we'll see you around."

"Yea definitely."

I walked out of the store smiling at them all and walked toward what looked like a park. I liked Yugi as soon as I met him. He acted very genuine and kind. His eyes told me he'd been through a lot though. They all appeared that way. I continued to walk for about an hour and went back home.

Kyle was going to take me to dinner so I had to get ready in time to leave. I brushed my dark brown hair and threw on a nice casual dress. It was late September so the weather wasn't too terrible for a dress. I loved to wear dresses. They made me feel like a princess even in the darkest of moments. My brother finally called me down and we went to dinner.


	2. Finding the Note

_Okay so it's Monday morning at 7:00am and your school stars at 8:00am. _

"Shit" I screamed as I realized I missed my alarm. I hurried to get dressed for school in my new silly looking uniform. I ran down the stairs into the kitchen and found my brother making waffles in the kitchen. I figured it would be good to eat a little even if it was rushed. So I ate as quickly as possible and rushed out the door.

After breakfast I headed for school. My school was down the street from the Arcade, so it only took me ten minutes to get there. I looked up at the double doors and took a deep breath before pushing the doors open. I looked around for a door that said OFFICE. Once I found it I walked in and saw a lady at the desk with papers scattered everywhere. The entire office looked rather unorganized. I started to fear she had lost my transfer slip and forgot all about who I am.

"Hello ma'am I'm new here and I need to get my schedule for class."

"Oh you're the new transfer?" She exclaimed.

"Yes ma'am," I said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Follow me the principal would love to meet you."

I followed her to the office next to hers that said Principal Vince on the door.

"Sir, the new transfer is here."

"Ah bring her in."

"Hello, I'm_."

"You're Taylor Black. Your brother Kyle called us yesterday and told me to expect you," He explained after seeing the quizzical look on my face.

"I have no worries that you will succeed here given you're academic history. Trust me your hard work will not go unnoticed."

He gave a soft smile. I already liked my new principal. He talked with confidence and intimidation, yet his eyes gave away his kindness. I felt a lot better about the new situation since I knew the principal was nice.

"Thank you sir. I won't let you down."

"I know you won't Miss Black. Well here is your schedule and gook luck. I'm sure you'll do well"

"Thank you," I said smiling as I walked out.

As I walked the halls to find my locker I saw the boys I met Saturday.

"Hey Joey, hey Yugi!" at least I hoped that was their names.

"Hey," they said together.

"Looks like you got your schedule," Yugi said.

"Yeah would you like to see?"

"Sure,"

I showed them my schedule while continuing to find my locker.

"You have just about every class with me." Joey said

"Really? What about you Yugi?"

"We're in a lot of the same classes too Taylor."

Despite waking up late the day was turning out perfect. I already had a friend in every class and the principal was really nice. The only thing to make it better would be finding my locker so I wouldn't be late to class.

"Anyway your locker's next to mine. I'll show you."

I followed Joey and said goodbye to Yugi until second block. He lead me to my locker swiftly, and I put my lunch and a couple binders in and started to walk to class with Joey. We made a little small talk until we got there. I really liked Joey he was funny but knew when to get serious.

We made our way to algebra and went to sit down when someone bumped into Joey.

"Watch out Kaiba! Look where your stomping."

"You better watch yourself Wheeler," He said in a deep low voice.

Joey just glared and sat next to me while the other guy sat across the room from us.

"Who was that?"

"That was Seto Kaiba, the richest jerk of them all."

" Oh, you seem to get quite worked up about him," I said noticing how Joey's mood suddenly changed.

" Well yeah, he always calls me a 3rd rate duelist; he knows I'm better than him but he won't admit it.

I really wasn't sure what to say so I just sat in silence until the teacher came in and class begun. I never really liked math much especially algebra but with Joey there it was much more fun. We had to work on some equations in the book after the teacher got done talking. I never had such a great time in a class. Unfortunately (Yea I said unfortunately weird right?) the bell had to ring signaling class to end.

On the way out Kaiba bumped into me and I noticed he dropped something into my back-pack. I made a mental note to remember to check later.

After such a fun day at school it was finally lunch. Joey, Yugi, and I walked out of class and sat down with our lunches. Not long after the rest of the gang were at the table. I didn't really say much during lunch that day. There wasn't any need. The rest of the gang were talking and many of their conversations were enough to keep me occupied. I was really glad for their company and I hoped that we would end up as best friends.

After I finished my lunch I sat and chatted for a few minutes until once again the bell rang. I began to really hate the bell. I never wanted the time with my new friends to end. Yugi and I got up to leave for Advanced Anatomy while the rest went to their classes.

While waiting for the teacher I looked in my back-pack and pulled out an envelope. There was nothing written on the envelope so I assumed that was what Kaiba had put in my backpack in first period. I opened it and unfolded the note. I began to read…


	3. Asking

_Recap: After half of the day was fun, I found a note. I began to read… _

Dear Taylor,

I've been watching you and I think you are too good to hang with those wanna-be duelists. Someone as beautiful as you should be with someone like me. Just something to think on. See you around.

Seto Kaiba.

I blushed at the thought of someone thinking I was beautiful but suddenly became angry at him for insulting such nice people. Why would he say these things? Aside from Joey they didn't talk mean about him. I debated on whether or not I should show Yugi. After a few minutes I thought better of it and tucked the note neatly away to avoid a situation. I looked around and noticed Tea sitting next to me and Kaiba across the room. He was in every one of my classes so far. This unnerved me so I decided to talk to Tea some. She was very interesting to talk to. She was an encourager and was always encouraging everyone to try their best. It was nice talking to her. Right when the teacher walked in we exchanged numbers Yugi included.

Anatomy was my least favorite class so far. Joey wasn't there to entertain and the teacher talked the whole time so I couldn't talk to Tea or Yugi. I liked anatomy but it didn't ever like me. Unlike math or English you actually had to remember stuff. I have enough on my mind without having to remember what part of the brain your cerebrum is at. Math and English came much easier to me simply because there was less to remember. Still I tried to make the best of every situation.

I tried to take notes, but it was quite a challenge. The teacher Ms. Clarkson, talked really fast. I barely got done with one note in time to start the next. Not only was she talking to fast she also seemed to get really off task. This made her hard to keep up with. It was easy to write down something that had nothing to do with the subject of anatomy. Already frustrated I began to feel a pair of eyes looking over at me, but as soon as I looked over to Kaiba the feeling stopped. I looked back at my notes and out of the corner of my eye I noticed Kaiba staring at me. I really didn't have the time to worry about this so I shrugged it off and continued to struggle with my notes.

After the final bell rang Joey and I met Tea Tristen and Yugi in the hall. We walked outside, all of us talking to each other. We said our goodbyes and I went to walk away when Yugi pulled me aside.

"I need to talk to you, but not here or now. I'll call you."

"Okay" I said a little taken aback. "Later then," I said turning to walk home.

As soon as I got home I ran up to my room and put my things down. I then proceeded to do my homework. I got about halfway through it when my phone rang. As soon as I saw it was Yugi I answered.

"Hey Yugi," I said softly.

"Hey Taylor, sorry if this sounds weird but can I ask you a question."

"Sure go for it," You were a little afraid he was going to ask you out.

"Are you interested in Joey?"

"Interested as in date?"

"Yes"

"Um I don't know why do you ask?"

"Because I think he likes you."

"Oh are you sure? I only met him two days ago."

"I know but he's been acting a little strange since then. I noticed he looks at you a lot and he hasn't stopped talking about you."

"Aww I think he's cute for sure and I might be a little interested but I don't know if I would go as far as dating him just yet," I then remembered that Yugi was Joey's best friend and would probably relay everything I had just told him. "You won't tell him all of this will you?"

"No of course not. I was merely curious."

"Okay everything else cool?"

"Yup, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright later," I said and hung up the phone.

After another hour of homework I gave up on my brother coming home on time and fixed myself some dinner. I decided I would veg in front of the T.V. until my eyes grew tired. I then gathered my school things from earlier and went to room and fell asleep.


	4. Do Ya Wanna Come?

_Recap: Joey and Kaiba both like you. Smells like trouble!_

I woke up on time the next morning and hopped in the shower. After finishing my morning routine I talked to my brother some about the previous day and about the new friends I had made.

"Would you mind if they came over on Friday?"

"Who?"

I rolled my eyes at this. I knew I could be boring sometimes but I at least expected my brother to listen to my first day of school.

"My new friends, I really want to get to know them better."

"Sure but I'm working all night so be have. I don't want to come home to a messy house the next day."

"Yes sir," I said beaming up at him.

I hugged him goodbye and walked out the door. I skipped to school that morning and arrived 10 minutes before the bell rang. I met up with Joey in the hall on the way to algebra. We both sat in the same seats as yesterday while chatting about homework. When the conversation died I decided to ask about Friday.

"Hey Joey, I was wondering if you and the gang would like to come over on Friday"

"I'm in for sure. We can ask the others together later," he said smiling at me.

Smiling back I said "Awesome Can't wait."

"Hey, is your older brother going to be there?"

"Unfortunately no, he has to work all day Friday."

"Oh, Okay."

The bell rang and it was time for class to begin. Once again it was a blast. I couldn't help but feel happy around Joey. He was just that kind of person and I wanted more of it. I never was the chatty type. I never made friends very easily and when I did they weren't ever close. It wasn't that I preferred to keep to myself; I just don't have anything to say. Everything was different around Joey though. It was like we had know each other forever as clichéd as it sounded. Things just clicked with him automatically.

THURSDAY

I worked hard to get everything prepared for company. I didn't even do my homework I was so busy. Everyone said they were coming so I made extra food. Yugi had offered to help and I wasn't going to let him but he insisted all week until he was too annoying to stand anymore. He knocked on the door about three hours before the party and helped with food.

We were both cleaning the living room in quietly when Yugi broke the silence.

Hey Taylor what games do you want to play?"

"I'm not sure. What do you have in mind?"

"We could play a board game or two."

"Sure then maybe watch a movie?"

"Yea that sounds great."

After Yugi left, I fixed some food for myself and fell asleep on the couch while doing homework.

I woke up in my own bed the next morning. I figured Kyle had moved me from my previous location. I got up and did my normal morning things and went to greet Kyle.

"Good morning!" he said cheerfully.

I looked at him as though he were insane and said good morning back.

"You wanna do something fun before your little party?"

"Like what?"

"Well I was thinking since I'll be working all weekend I would take you to breakfast then the mall for some new clothes."

"You're going to let me skip school?"

"Yup"

"Okay" I nearly flipped. I ran upstairs to change out of my uniform. I then texted Joey, Yugi and Tea that I wasn't going to be in class that day and to be at the house at around 6.

Kyle took me to iHop and then we went to the mall. I got a couple new dresses with some shoes and Kyle got a few video games for himself. We got home at around 3 and I immediately went to change into one of my new dresses. I changed into a cute pink strapless since it was pretty nice outside.

"Taylor!"

I heard my brother calling me and went to see what he needed.

"Yes"

"I'm leaving for the weekend. Have fun with your party and don't forget your chores including the mail."

"Yes sir."

I hugged my brother goodbye and went to clean the kitchen after Kyle. A few minutes later I went to check the mail and saw something peculiar in the mailbox. It was all of the notes I had missed from that day with a letter attached to it all. I went inside and put the actual mail on the table and went up to my room. I opened the note to find Joey's handwriting.

Taylor,

I know how important school is to you, so I decided to get the homework you needed. My notes aren't the best but I hope they'll be useful anyway. Can't wait to see you tonight.

Love Joey

I couldn't help but smile at the thought. Never before had anyone gone out of their way to be genuinely nice. I had grown up with the notion that people usually did things for selfish reasons. This was completely contrary to those beliefs.

I started to work on some homework until just before my friends were supposed to come over. I wasn't even halfway done with all of the work I had to do. Not to mention I had to study for a quiz on Monday. I felt pretty bad about my work load for the weekend but the bad feelings vanished as soon as the doorbell rang.

I swiftly opened the door and allowed them into my house.

"Make yourselves comfortable I'll go get the food we made yesterday."

When I came back in I sat down next to Tea on the love seat while Bakura and Yugi sat on the couch. Joey sat in the chair my brother usually sat in. We started to discuss what we wanted to do and agreed on a scary movie. I put in the ring and sat on the floor. Tea moved over next to Yugi and Joey moved over near me. Bakura and Tristen took over the couch. We all had popcorn and the movie was about to start.

Sorry if the dress doesn't show.


	5. Games

_Recap: I invited my new friends over and decided to watch the Ring._

Throughout the movie I felt myself move closer to Joey. I couldn't help it the movie was pretty scary. I felt Joey right next to me, but suddenly the movie distracted me and I nearly jumped into his lap. He put his arm around me to give me some comfort. He knew I wasn't into scary movies but I wanted to be a nice host so I put one in for everyone else. As soon as the movie ended I heard it raining outside. I hoped it would blow over in an hour or two so everyone would be able to get home. It didn't.

We played Monopoly for about an hour but no one was really winning so we all gave up on it and started to eat some of the food I had prepared while talking animatedly. Suddenly Tea got an idea.

"Would it be too silly to play truth or dare right now?"

"Very silly," Joey said.

It seemed the group agreed with him but Tea was persistent.

"Come on guys. I know it's a middle school game but It could be fun."

Finally everyone agreed even me strange enough.

"Fine you go first," I exclaimed.

"Alright let's see Yugi, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare.

"I dare you to...Um kiss Taylor on the cheek."

Yugi went a bit wide eye and looked over at me. I began to blush. Joey tensed up a bit. He leaned forward and kissed my cheek. It was so much tension for really nothing at all.

"Truth or Dare Taylor?"

"Truth."

"Is it true you wished that was Joey?"

"Yes"

I didn't want to even look at Joey. I was so embarrassed. I suddenly remembered why I hated truth or dare.

After a while Tristen Dared Yugi to act like Joey and Seto when they're yelling at each other, on Kaiba's blimp. Yugi stood up and put one hand buy his hip and the other waving in the air. They were both in fists and he started yelling.

"Yeah you better keep walking Kaiba!" Yugi then faced the other way and crossed his arms. "Wheeler stop acting so tough you 2nd rate duelest! Last time I checked we are very high up and monkeys can't fly."

Yugi sat down and all of us were laughing except for Joey.

"Okay lets see Truth or Dare Joey?"

"Dare me sucker."

"Okay, I dare you to eat four hot dogs in under 1 minute."

"No problem." Joey grabbed four off of the table and when Yugi said go he started stuffing his face with warm hot dogs. Tristen was timing him and he got 35 seconds. Tea looked absolutely disgusted while I told him I good eat four under 30 seconds.

"No you can't!"

"Watch me!" I grabbed four off of the table and as soon as Yugi said go I stuffed the four hot dogs in my mouth in 24 seconds. Every guy there seemed highly impressed.

"How did you do that?" Yugi asked.

"I have an older brother," I told him.

"Okay can we continue with the game please!"

"Sure Tea."

It was well past midnight and the storm was still raging. We weren't quite done with daring each other anyway. Every dare was as dumb as the next but it was still fun laughing at the person who had to do all of these things. It came back to me one last time.

"Truth or Dare Taylor," Tea said.

"Dare!"

It wasn't really a surprise once midnight hit we all were picking dare.

"I dare you to sleep with Joey tonight."

I hated this game why did I ever agree to play?

"Fine, I'll do it."

The game suddenly got really boring and everyone was extremely tired.

"You guys just want to stay over. I'll get some blankets and pillows and we can camp out here if you want."

They all seemed to agree to this as long as I kept up with my dare. So Joey and I slept next to each other and I fell asleep almost instantly.

The next morning Tristen wakes up first and sees… TRISTEN'S POV.


	6. Movie

_Recap: Due to a storm my new friends spent the night. We played truth or dare which led to Joey spending the night all weekend. _

TRISTION'S POV

I woke up and looked around the room. I noticed I was the only one awake, so I turned on the T.V to see if anyone would stir. No one does so I went into the bathroom to change. When I came out I saw Bakura walking towards me with his clothes.

"Hey Bakura."

"Good morning Tristien."

I walked back into the bedroom and stand in the middle of everybody. Then at the top of my lungs I yelled "WAKE UP EVERYBODY IT'S 9:30AM!" Everyone woke up startled and glaring at me.

TAYLOR'S POV:

I woke up and started yelling at Tristen while everyone else went to take turns in the bathroom. After everyone was finished we sat in a circle in the living room

"So what do you guys have planned today?"

"I have a plan for everyone if we're all okay with it," Bakura said. "Let's go to the movies."

There was a chorus of okays and we all got ready to walk to the movies.

We bought our own movie tickets and food and went to the movie Bakura picked out which was Sherlock Homes.

When I sat down Joey and Yugi sat next to me with Tea next to him. We all waited for the movie to start. Since Joey ate all of his popcorn I ended up sharing mine through the movie. About halfway through I felt a hand on mine. I looked over at Joey to see him smiling at me. I was a little nervous about the whole idea but I didn't move my hand. We both turned back to the screen. After a few more scenes Joey had moved a lot closer to me (Well as close as you can in a movie theatre lol.). I turned to look at him and he leaned in. It was more of him kissing me than it was me kissing him, but I still felt butterflies like I never felt before. I pulled away quickly and found I was unable to pay attention to the rest of the movie.

After the movie everyone had to go their separate ways.

"See ya Monday," I said grinning at them all. I went to walk away but was pulled aside by Joey.

"Hey I was wondering if you could tutor me on Monday after school or at least study with me?"

"Um yea sure we can have a study date."

He looked as if he would jump up and down at the thought.

"Great I can't wait."

"Alright see you then Joey."

I got home and took a shower. I then decided to eat a little and finish with my homework. Exhausted from staying up last night I retired early to my bed for the rest of the night.

The next morning I heard some movement downstairs. Kyle had told me he wouldn't be home yet so I was a bit scared. I grabbed my pocket knife and sneaked downstairs. Whoever it was, was in the kitchen. I peaked around the corner and saw it _was_ actually Kyle.

"Hey I thought you wouldn't be home until later."

"Yea I finished my work a little early so I could come home last night. How was your party?"

"It was fun."

"I noticed," he said motioning toward the living room.

"Oh I'm sorry, I was so exhausted yesterday I forgot to clean up."

"It's okay as long as it gets cleaned up."

I began to clean immediately while my brother continued to make breakfast. I was nearly done when I got called to eat. The rest of the day was mostly uneventful although I did text Joey and Tea some. After a few hours of homework I went to sleep at around 10:30 and dreamt about Joey.

The next morning I woke up on time and got ready for school. I met Joey in the hall and walked to algebra with him. We sat down and Bakura also came in next to me but I didn't see Kaiba. I didn't really complain but I thought it was unusual for someone like him to miss.

Once again the whole day with Joey was fun. We both talked and got closer to each other. It was nice to be on such a close level with someone. He was like a best friend already and it had only been a little over a week since I met him.

We walked together to lunch and I brought up Kaiba missing class.

"I know that's strange. He hardly ever misses," Yugi told me.

Tea suggested he could have business with his company. This made the most sense to me.

"Nah he's probably just ditching!" Joey exclaimed.

We all continued to talk about little nothings and went on to class without another thought about Kaiba.

After class ended Joey and I went to the library to study or try to study anyway.

"Would you at least try to concentrate on your homework?"

"Okay I'll stop," said Joey after taking the balanced pencil off of his nose. He seemed to have calmed down a little until he leaned back in his chair. I took no notice of this and continued working. Suddenly their was a crash and Joey was on the floor.

"I thought you said you were going to stop!" I screamed after we had been kicked out of the library for being too loud. The librarian was obviously fed up with all the noises.

"I was but then I got bored."

"It's homework it's supposed to be boring."

"I know I'm sorry how about I make it up to you later tonight?"

This of course peaked my interest.

"I'll pick you up at 6 is that okay?"

"And do what?"

"You'll see," he said with a smirk. "Well I gotta head home. I'll see ya later."

"Later," I said with a frustrated look.

I went home and had a little snack and finished what I was supposed to be studying in the library earlier. It had been about an hour and I decided to dress into something better than my uniform for my date tonight.

I heard a knock at the door and I opened it to see…


	7. A Date With Destiny

_Recap: I went to a movie and kissed Joey. I got ready for my official date with Joey._

I walked to the door and opened it. I saw Joey standing on the porch with some flowers and a card.

"Aww, thanks Joey!"

"You're very welcome lovely"

I grabbed the flowers and put them in a vase and put the card on my pillow and walked back downstairs to meet Joey.

"So where are we going?"

"You'll see," he said as he opened the door of the car for me.

He drove to what looked like a beach.

"We're going to the beach?"

"Well not in the water it's getting too cold for that but yea."

"I'm not dressed for this."

"Yes you are! You're wearing shorts and a tank top."

"Yea with boots."

"Take em off."

I just looked at him.

"What?"

"Fine"

We walked down to the beach and walked along the waters edge barefoot. We walked and talked about little things.

"What kind of ice cream is your favorite?"

"I don't really have a favorite. I like all flavors except for mint chocolate chip, but if I had to pick a flavor it would be butter pecan."

"Okay stay I'll be right back."

"Wait where are you going?"

"Stay"

"Woof" I said putting on my best pout face. He ignored me and kept running until I no longer saw him. A few minutes later I saw him with two ice cream cones in his hand.

"Here you go ma'am."

"Aww thank you," I said smiling at him.

As soon as the sun vanished over the horizon we both walked to Joey's car and headed home. He walked me to the door and just as I was about to go in he grabbed my arm and kissed me suddenly. Again it was amazing. I felt the butterflies again; the second was as good as the first. Then just like that he was gone.

* * *

><p><em>I know it seems mushy right now but it won't very soon!<em>


End file.
